


Unfair

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, to him, is something that blooms in his chest over and over and over and just never stops growing no matter how many times he experiences it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakurabunbuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/gifts).



It’s stuffy in their apartment, somewhere between hot and almost bearable. The floor fan is whirring to the best of its abilities but it can’t stop Tsukishima’s skin from sticking to the pages of his textbooks and notebooks whenever they happen to cross paths. Their windows are all open (well, all two of them), and yet Tsukishima and Kuroo are in tank tops and rolled up gym shorts just to keep from feeling too gross in this sticky weather.

Between the heat and the pressure of exams, Tsukishima is tired, irritable, and generally unpleasant to be around. He’s distracted on top of everything else, but it’s not the massive discomfort of having clammy sweat all over his back and his forearm constantly attaching to loose leaf pages. He drops his pencil and looks down at his boyfriend who is, despite everything, relaxing with Tsukishima’s leg as a pillow.

There’s a thick, overpowering feeling that expands from his core and pushes a wave of calm throughout him; one of his hands affectionately moves some hair from Kuroo’s forehead, to which Kuroo mutters a quick “Thanks.”

Tsukishima sighs. He can’t think of anything more instantly relaxing than basking in the emotions Kuroo inspires in him.

“This isn’t fair, you know,” he grumbles as he’s running his fingertips over Kuroo’s scalp.

Kuroo hums and slightly shifts his head to give him his preferred head area for physical affection. “Oh really? It’s not really my fault you just want to pet me so much,” he teases. His eyes are closed in calm bliss, and Tsukishima is honestly glad to see his body notably less tense than it has been lately; the looming doom of exams week has been surprisingly rough on both of them, even if they go to different universities.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and rests his cheek in his opposite hand, elbow propped on the low table he’s been studying on. “Not that,” he says, his tone taking on a softer note. He’s staring down at Kuroo, and he swears he can feel how his eyes and face muscles melt to mush every time he does. Kuroo hums again and the curious pitch of it almost goes unnoticed in Tsukishima’s adoration trance.

“Then what’s not fair?” Kuroo presses and opens his eyes, grinning up at Tsukishima. It makes Tsukishima’s chest swell and he sinks down against his hand, squishing his cheek until it starts to nudge his glasses askew. His hair petting becomes reverent as he releases a hefty exhale.

“You,” Tsukishima admits, “ _you’re_ not fair.”

Kuroo presses his head against Tsukishima’s hand. “Yeah I can say the same for you, I’m falling asleep here,” he comments, followed by an effectively well-timed yawn. “See?”

Tsukishima smiles where he usually casts his eyes into another roll, and Kuroo chuckles.

“You’re doing it again,” he says and Tsukishima’s smile falls as he lifts his head from his hand with his brow furrowed.

“Doing what...?” he ventures. Kuroo grins and starts to push himself into a sitting position, but not without groaning and cracking his back before turning himself to face Tsukishima.

Kuroo’s hair is a complete mess and the bags under his eyes are dark, and Tsukishima just feels all the more warm inside now that they’re at even eye level. Kuroo clicks his tongue, “Looking at me like you love me.”

Tsukishima frowns. “Well there’s a reason for that,” he bluntly states, “do you need it spelled out for you? It seems like you have the gist of how romantic relationships work, though.”

Kuroo shakes his head and scoots right into Tsukishima’s bubble and then leans in until their noses bump. “No, no. Did you know that when you look at me, I can see how much you love me in your eyes?” he asks. “It’s the cutest thing, like you just can’t believe I’m here.”

Tsukishima swells again, he’s _right_ , and he talks back with no bite to his words at all, “I find that pretty hard to believe.”

“Nah,” Kuroo teases, “it’s true. You’re more expressive than you know. I love that look in your eyes, it’s great to have someone look at me like that.”

It puts Tsukishima in a spotlight that feels familiar to him when Kuroo’s on the other side of it, illuminating what he’s proud to see in him, what he _loves_ about him. He used to fidget under this pressure when they were younger, but now it doesn’t feel at all like pressure. Instead, it feels encouragement to bloom, and Tsukishima only feels it on repeat when he’s with Kuroo.

“I love you,” he mumbles, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you a _lot_ , you...”

He feels overwhelmed, almost, as he takes in Kuroo’s smell (a mix of his normal smell and the nasty, stale kind of body odor, honestly) and the warmth that just adds onto the uncomfortable heat of the apartment that should all be _gross_ but it’s so _Kuroo_ that Tsukishima can’t bring himself to care. He backs his head up so he can see all of Kuroo’s face, and he must be making the gooey eyes again or something because Kuroo’s smile is beyond affectionate. Tsukishima sighs; he can’t finish with any kind of insult, he knows it would come out wobbly and soft and not at all teasing.

Kuroo smiles and rocks forward to press a gentle kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek. “I love you too, muffin.”

Tsukishima groans and falls back onto the floor, hands pressing his glasses hard against his face while Kuroo immediately starts to laugh over the long, thoroughly _done_ moan of, “Ugh, don’t call me thaaat.”

Kuroo isn’t done laughing when he crawls the small distance to plop right down next to Tsukishima. “C’mon, you’ll warm up to it,” he jokes while slinging an arm over him.

Tsukishima moves his hands to push at Kuroo’s arm, but either he’s not putting much force into it or Kuroo’s arm is just significantly heavier than normal, or the very likely option of both.

“No, god, do not get that close to me right now, it’s _disgusting_ in here and you’re only making it worse,” he complains. Kuroo laughs and only tucks his arm around Tsukishima.

“We can be disgusting together,” he offers.

“I’d rather be preparing for our exams together.”

“Five minutes,” Kuroo says, “let’s lie here in our disgusting sweat for five minutes and then we’ll go back to pretending to be responsible students. Deal?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He hesitates taking up the offer, and shifts to his side as his answer. He looks Kuroo in the eye and mutters, “Deal.”

He swells and blooms over and over the entire five minutes they idly chat about dishes and laundry and getting a new floor fan that actually works, and it’s every bit the sensation Tsukishima describes as being in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.


End file.
